I Still Love You
by Captain Violate
Summary: This takes place after the last episode of the season.


_**This is my first fanfiction ever, reviews/ constructive criticism are welcome! Thanks for reading.**_

Violet was lying on her bed, listening to the sound of rain fall against the roof, it relaxed her, almost making her forget her problems. Yeah, she was stuck in this god awful house but at least she had her family right? That's what she told herself all the time trying to fill the hole of what was missing, Tate. She could think clearly back to the night she told him to go away, thinking about it brought back a painful sting in her chest. She sat up, trying to pull the thoughts out of her head, she couldn't shake the feeling. Oh how she longed for his arms around her, his safe hold. Rubbing her temples, she laid back down, forcing herself to fall asleep.

Vi was awoke by the sound of yelling. She sighed and walked slowly down the stairs, to find her parents fighting once more. "God, quit your yapping." She mumbled underneath her breath, inaudible to her parents. They were fighting about Jeffrey, her little brother. She didn't like kids, which meant she steered clear of him when she could. "Lovely for you to join us, Violet. Where have you been all day?" Her mother's voice raised with anger. "Where do you think?" She glared at her mother, who let out a sigh of frustration. She went back to ripping apart her father, who seemed to be giving it right back. Before she was confronted anymore, she left the kitchen, heading back upstairs.

She shut the bathroom door behind her, trying to escape the sound of her parents raised voices. You would think being dead would calm down their emotions but it didn't. Her parents were good one day and then the next totally off the wall. It was especially bad today, she couldn't go anywhere without hearing the two yelling. Letting out a soft sigh, she checked the bathroom counter, finding her old bag. She un-zipped it to find what she was looking for. Its silver color glistened in the harsh lights of the bathroom. Studying her trusty old friend, it brought back memories of her promise. The promise she had made with Tate. Promises are meant to be broken.

She ran the razor against her skin. It almost made her feel alive again. "What do you think you are doing?" Violet heard a low, passive tone behind her. Without turning around, she looked up in the mirror. At that moment, her breath caught in her lungs. There he was, so beautiful, yet evil. "I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you in here?" She hissed through her teeth. The sight of his dark, almost black eyes stirred something in her. "Making sure you are okay." His eyes looking back at hers in the mirror. "It's a little late for that don't you think?" Violet's tone becoming harsh. Something gripped both of her wrists, turning her to face him. He was closer this time, inches away from her face. His one hand becoming stained with blood. "I love you and I always will. Just let me be there for you, Violet." His eyes straight on hers, his tone forceful. Her eyes were getting lost in his, as she felt them sting from the tears. The painful memories of letting go were filling her head, she longed for him but she knew it wasn't right. "No, just get out! Go away!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The pressure from her wrist was removed, he was gone just like that. Collapsing onto the bathroom floor, she let the tears run down her face. She wanted him back, was it the right thing to do though?

Tate stood outside the bathroom, listening to her sobs. All he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her tears away. He couldn't though, no matter how hard he tried, she would never want him. After what he had done, just to please Nora? He didn't blame her for loathing him. Tears stung his eyes, why had he done what he done? He just wanted his light back, it was selfish of him to ask that of her. How could she forgive him? He was determined to get the love they once shared back. Letting the tears run down his face, he stepped away from the bathroom door and went to her room, where he would wait for her.

_**To be continued! Hope you enjoyed it. I certainly had fun writing this.**_


End file.
